


When The Color Fades

by freelancerPA



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Archester - Freeform, M/M, Picnic, Some Fluff, Soulmate AU, mostly angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 13:03:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7758847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freelancerPA/pseuds/freelancerPA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cardin takes Jaune for a picnic in the forest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When The Color Fades

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the soulmate AU where when you meet your soulmate you can see the world in color, but all color fades once they die.

   The forest was quiet and peaceful as Cardin and Jaune walked to their picnicking spot, hand in hand. A gentle breeze whispered through the red and pink trees. Jaune smiled at Cardin as he was led toward the blanket. He knew something good was about to happen, he could feel it in his soul. Or maybe it was the way Cardin was playing with something in his pocket.

   When they got to the blue plaid blanket, Cardin helped Jaune sit before sitting down himself. The whole time they ate the meal Cardin had prepared, chicken nuggets- Jaune's favorite, the two smiled at each other.

   “So, Romeo, why'd you bring me to this neck of the woods?” Jaune asks with a lopsided grin, he already knew why. But he still wanted to hear whatever speech had been planned.

   “Um.” Cardin clears his throat, blushing. “Well.” He can feel himself begin to sweat. Even knowing what the answer will be, this is one of the most nerve racking things he had ever done. And that's counting the time he got cornered by those King Taijitu.

   Jaune just leans closer to him, smiling encouragingly. “Yes?”

   Cardin takes a deep breath before kneeling on one knee. “We've known each other for a long time. For some of it we were enemies. I can't think to dust why. I must have been blind during those days. But then you found me. Lead me to the light. Let me see color for the first time.” He pulls the box from his pocket and opens it, revealing a silver band with one blue diamond resting in the middle. He can still remember the day he picked out the ring. This one had caught his eye immediately, it's gem reminding him of Jaune's beautiful eyes. “Now I can't imagine a day without you by my side. A morning without seeing your still groggy face. A night without having to get you to put away the comic book so we can sleep. So, will you give me the pleasure of having that forever and become mine? Will you marry me?”

   Jaune has his hand to his mouth, tears at the corners of his eyes. “Of course.” He barely chokes it out. A sob rips through him as he throws himself on Cardin. “Yes.” He says it louder, but the word is still whispered. Almost reverent.

   The ring is almost out of the box, Jaune's hand in Cardin's. Waiting for the ring that will serve as a placeholder for the one that will connect their hearts and souls forever. That's when they hear a growl rip through the air. It's so out of place in this sanctuary they have made that it practically tears them from the moment.

   They watch in almost frozen horror as an Ursa breaks through the trees and into the clearing. The beast sniffs the air slightly before turning to gaze down at the happy couple with it's large red eyes. It snarls at them and they can both feel the hate rolling off the grimm. Backing up from each other, they both turn to their weapons. Jaune grabs his sword first and lungs into the fight. His sword scrapes the creature's arm and it roars out in pain. As Jaune gets his footing for the next slash, the Ursa attacks. It's powerful swing slams Jaune into a tree. Cardin watches in horror as the tree snaps and his fiancé’s body falls limp. A broken scream silently rips from his throat as he grips his mace.

   His knuckles turn white due to the death grip he has on his weapon. Turning on the creature of grimm, he lets out a terrible scream. One portraying more loss, wrath, and pain then he has ever let loose. His eyes flash and the only color visible to him is red as he attacks the creature. The weapon flies through the air, slamming down on the creature numerous times. Even after the creature fades and blows away with the wind, his mace still slams down onto the ground. Until a moan calls his attention.

   His vision clears as he turns his eyes back on Jaune. The other boy coughed weakly as Cardin ran to him. Sitting down, he pulls Jaune's head into his lap, cradling his broken body. Tears stream from his face as Jaune smiles at him.

   “It's alright. It's all going to be fine. We'll get you to a doctor. Just hold on. You'll be fine. Everything will be fine.” Cardin rambles until Jaune squeezes his hand, demanding his attention.

   “I love you.” Jaune smiles at him before coughing. “Thank you for being the one light in my life.”

   Cardin looks at him incredulously, that sounded too much like a goodbye. But he was going to be fine. He would live. He had to live. “Come on Jaune. What are you saying?”

   Jaune was silent. Smiling peacefully up at him.

   “Jaune?” Cardin's voice broke as he whispered the name. “Please don't leave me here all alone.”

   He barely noticed the trees going black as the color is drained from his life. “Don't go. You can't go.”

   The color of Jaune's skin fades into grey as he watches, his hair turning a shade darker than white next. The last color he ever sees is the once bright, glowing blue of Jaune's eyes that are now forever dim. His vision blurs as he clutches Jaune's head to his chest, crying out to whatever may be listening to let him trade places with the only one who had ever loved him.

 

~~~~

 

   Jaune's funeral was two weeks later. It was a small ceremony, only some past teachers, Jaune's parents, and the members of teams RWBY, JNPR, and CRDL. Ozpin said something about Jaune never being forgotten. Tears were shed. People left. Except Cardin. He hung back.

   Walking up to Jaune's coffin he looked down at the body of his fiancé. A tear slipped from his eye as he took Jaune's cold hand in his. Gently, he slipped the ring onto Jaune's ring finger. He kissed the back of his hand before placing it back down on his chest. Then he walked away, the once beautiful ring glinting colorlessly in the sunlight.


End file.
